walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 9
Issue 9 is part 3 of Volume 2: Miles Behind Us. Plot Synopsis Rick wakes up in the new place party has founded, Wiltshire Estates. Rick says "Lori", and she tells him to be quiet, so Carl won't wake up. Lori tells Rick she's been up a while. Rick says that the deaths of Jim, Amy and Shane must be hard on Carl. Lori exclaims she is sad that her baby will not know anything about the world of yesterday, and Carl can't get his driver license or take a girl to a movie. Lori asks Rick if they'll ever be able to fix everything, but Rick doesn't know. Meanwhile, Carol says it's okay Tyreese keeps his hand under her neck. Donna is thinking about Dale and Andrea. She thinks they both have something in common, they both lost someone important. It gives Donna hope when she sees them together. Lastly, she says they are really lucky and thinks she could be happy in their new home. Allen asks if she wants to have sex, and Billy and Ben asks what does it mean. Donna thinks that answered his question. In the morning, Rick tells everyone to search the houses, and clean possible zombies and search food and supplies. They could also find more people hiding in the houses. Julie and Chris are staying in another house, and Rick thinks Andrea could stay with the children. Rick gathers up the teams and goes to get Tyreese a gun from RV. Rick goes to get Tyreese a gun, and Allen hopes the houses are empty. Tyreese goes with Carol to see the yard of the house. Donna says Allen worrys too much. Suddenly, Rick discovers a sign which says "ALL DEAD DO NOT ENTER". He starts to run back to Wiltshire. Meanwhile, Donna gets bitten by a roamer. Everyone returns and Rick tells everyone not to use their guns. Allen tells the roamers to go away, and Tyreese captures him and tells him there's nothing he can do. Allen starts to yell, and shoots with his pistol. Then the shots get the zombies attention. Rick tells everyone to leave right now and goes to get Allen. Rick tells him to leave the place, but Allen wants to stay. Rick tells him to think about his children, and if they won't leave now, they're both dead. Allen comes into his sense and is ready to leave. Tyreese goes get Dale and others, and tells them to get their children. Tyreese runs upstairs to get Julie and Chris, and catches them trying to have sex. Rick takes Allen into RV, and tells Lori, Donna is dead. Rick goes after Tyreese, and is able to get to the house. Tyreese tells Chris and Julie to get their clothes on. Rick gets to the house and tells they can't get out of downstairs. Tyreese yells they have to go through the window. They discover the ground is full of zombies, and Dale drives his RV through the zombie army. Rick and the rest jump onto the RV's roof. The twins ask where is their mother. Allen starts to cry and tells them she's dead. The party stops for gas and Rick says he doesn't know what to say. Allen says he doesn't have to say anything. Rick is worried about Allen, and Dale says they can't bring Donna back, and tells him to let Allen mourn. Dale knows how losing a wife feels like. Lori says they're almost out of everything. Carol wishes they could have picked up some food from Wiltshire. Rick, Glenn and Tyreese are checking a food shop, but they find nothing. Rick thinks they have to start hunting. Rick tells to others they have to get back before dark even if they won't find any food. If they hear a shot, Tyreese, Rick and Carl will come back as fast as they can. Carl wants to come with too, and Rick tells him not to shoot unless he tells so. Rick tells Lori she should keep an eye on Allen, he's scared he will hurt himself, or worse. Tyreese asks what Rick thinks about Allen. Rick tells what Allen was doing in Wiltshire, and don't know what's going though his mind. Rick doesn't know what to think, after Shane. Tyreese tells him he heard that story from Carol. Rick hears suddenly a voice, and thinks somebody is up for them. Suddenly, a bullet goes through Carl. Carl falls down and Tyreese asks who's shooting them. A man, named Otis, tells them it was an accident. Rick becomes mad, and Otis says he's sorry. Rick points a gun into his cheek and says he's going to kill him. Credits *Rick Grimes *Lori Grimes *Carl Grimes *Glenn *Andrea *Dale Horvath *Sophia Peletier *Carol Peletier *Allen *Donna *Ben *Billy *Tyreese *Julie *Chris *Otis Deaths *Donna Trivia *First appearance of Otis. References Category:Walking Dead Issues